frio
by Martisno
Summary: el frío es inmenso y a quien creen que agarraron como estufa viviente?sip a la bola de pelos mas adorable del mundo. zocho fanfic, si no te gusta no lo leas.


mi primer fanfic que publico yayyy!:3

-¡ZORO,¡AYUDA!-el doctor del barco grito siendo perseguido por su capitán y el francotirador.

Habían estado navegando por un tiempo y terminaron topándose con un frente frío que casi congelaba el océano.

-vamos ven choppa-chan!- Sanji grito uniéndose a la persecución.

-CHOPPPPEERRR! quítate la piel y hazme un abrigo!- Nami grito corriendo con ellos.

-¡renito-brooooo! ¡ven aquí!- Franky también?! "pero si es un cyborg" chopper comenzó a llorar, claro no sabia si los cyborgs sentían frío.

-¡vamos doctor-san! ¡déjeme abrazarlo!- Robin?! esto no era bueno...

-¡iohohoho! que frío hace! ah... pero si no tengo piel iohohohoho!- eso si que daba miedo, un esqueleto persiguiéndolo.

varias manos brotaron del piso intentando atrapar a Chopper, pero para suerte de el pudo esquivarlos. -¡QUE PASO CON SUS ABRIGOS!- grito sintiéndose acorralado.

-Luffy los tiro al mar!- Nami dijo golpeando al capitán del barco.

varios estornudos captaron la atención de Chopper. Era sacrificarse o dejar que se enfermen todos, pero si dejaba que lo atraparan en brain point era probable que ellos lo mataran de asfixia, así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Paro en seco y se transformo en guardo point, -s-solo esta vez,¡me oyeron idiotas!-grito sintiendo como se metían y abrazaban su pelaje.

-¡que calientito estas Chopper!- Luffy dijo abrazando gran parte del pelaje.

-no sabia que eras así de suave doctor-san- Robin cerro sus ojos mientras se sumergía en el mar de pelo que llamaban Chopper.

Chopper se recostó en el piso dejando que sus nakamas se divirtieran en el.Rápidamente volteo a ver al espadachín que estaba quitándose la parte superior de su ropa. -ZORO!VEN AQUÍ!TE VAZ A ENFERMAR!- dijo intentando moverse hacia el, pero el peso de sus compañeros y de su pelaje se lo impidieron.

-tranquilo no me voy a enfermar- sonrío calidamente, haciendo que la gigantesca bola de pelo se sonrojara. - estas loco- comenzó de nuevo. -¡si te enfermas no vere por ti!-grito enojado.

Un rato después vio como todos estaban dormidos encima de el.

-mhhhhh...mas carne por favor...- Luffy dijo entre sueños mientras mordía el pelo de Chopper.

-este abrigo... esta al 90% de descuento...- Nami también dijo entre sueños abrazando parte del pelaje.

-super...- y como no podía faltar, Franky hacia su pose de siempre.

Chopper se empezó a quedar dormido escuchando lo que decían sus nakamas en sueños.A la mañana siguiente todos despertaronn y salieron del pelaje de Chopper. -gracias, te debemos una chopper- Sanji dijo viendo la típica danza clap-clap del renito, -¡cállate idiota! no me haces feliz!-se detuvo al escuchar varios estornudos provenientes de un montículo de nieve.y solo el pelo verde sobresalía de el.

-¡IDIOTAA!, ¡TE LO DIJE Y NO ME HICISTE CASO!- le grito transformándose en heavy point y llevándolo en modo nupcial a la sala medica.

-mhhhh- gimió abriendo los ojos y tosiendo - ¿donde estoy?-.

-en la sala medica, enserio, nunca me haces caso- dijo volviendo a su forma tierna.

-jeje, no yo te quería para mi solo- abrazo al renito y lo miro a los ojos.

-¡idiota! por eso ahora estas enfermo! no me queda mas remedio que cuidarte- suspiro sabiendo que eso terminaría pasando,se acurruco mas cerca de el queriendo darle mas calor, mientras el se costaba en la cama.

-te lo juro zoro, esta es la ultima vez en toda mi vida que te cuido por hacer una tontería como esa, te pudo dar pulmonía ahí afuera-enojado le planto un beso en la nariz al espadachín.

-hehe, de acuerdo- le beso la frente al doctor mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las olas que chocaban con el barco le conciliaran el sueño. obviamente chopper también quedo dormido, pero por el mal humor que le provocaban las tonterías de su amante sobre su salud, pero aun así lo amaba.

que les parecio? es mi primer fanfic que publico en toda mi existencia y me gusto :3

mi ortografia no es la mejor pero ahi voy x3


End file.
